


Letters

by EmmaMae



Series: dangerous men [3]
Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Letters, M/M, before the flooded district, two stubborn men who refuse to accept their feelings for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaMae/pseuds/EmmaMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of letters exchanged between Daud and Martin, taking place just before 'The Flooded District'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

\---

High Overseer Martin,

Congratulations on the title, you wear it well.  
My men have found something I believe belongs to you. A certain Lord Protector. Alive, surprisingly, and I thought you were a thorough man.  
I expect to be paid handsomely, in whatever form you can indulge. 

Daud

P.S Red looks rather good on you. 

\---

Daud, 

Please remind your men to keep their hands from Attano, whatever form of revenge they seek must be restrained, we're in need of the Lord Protector after all, alive.  
I blame Lord Regent Havelock for the minor slip up, poison is not his strongest area, but thank you for correcting his mistake.  
Keep him secure and don't just dump him in one of those old factories in the flooded district, and by the Void do not underestimate him. He's resourceful.  
I will send my best men to collect him shortly. 

High Overseer Martin

P.S Flattery is cheap, but not unwelcome. 

 

\---

Martin,

If a single Overseer steps on to my territory, I can't be held responsible for my men's actions. Unless you don't want a hefty death toll on your hands, I'd suggest you come in person.  
Besides, I'd like to see you in your new fineries at a closer distance. Or without your fineries at all, your choice.

Daud

 

\---

Daud, 

If anyone were to see your last letter-  
I'll visit soon. But not alone and certainly not for long. I would say that I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm not. I have adolescent Overseers with better impulse control than you.  
Be patient and by the Outsider, do not let Attano out of your sight. 

High Overseer Martin

 

\---

High Overseer Martin,

It seems Attano has escaped.  
Apologies, it seems I underestimated him after all. I'm afraid I'm going to have to cancel our plans, I doubt Corvo will leave the Flooded District without paying me a visit.  
Best of luck on your new role, for however long you hold it, and prepare yourself for what's to come.

Daud

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> It's been such a long time since I've posted, but I was reading through my drafts and found this little gem, as its somewhat relevant to my series I thought I better post it. I would promise to keep posting but it's been a year and half since my last post so I won't bother, though there is plenty more things sat in my files waiting to be finished.


End file.
